


Your Name On My Wrist

by Axandrela



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Additional Tags To Be Added As I Write, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Rating changed due to Assassin chapters..., Red Room (Marvel), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person has multiple names written on their left wrist. One for each soulmate that appears upon reaching ten years old or when that person is born. Pink writing means romantic, Blue means platonic. But it's the Purple writing that confuses people, because that person can be either romantic or platonic.</p><p>Soulmate AU with MCU</p><p>Each Chapter Has A Different Character. Tell me who you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are quite short so I apologize if you were wanting a long in depth read. This first chapter is a bit of an explanation of how the marks work and much longer than the rest of them.
> 
> I have made these as close to canon as possible, which caused some of them to be absolutely heartbreaking.
> 
> As I said each chapter will have a different character. The characters I have written will appear in the tags. Please feel free to send me suggestions in the comments below.

Every person has multiple names written on their left wrist. One for each soulmate that appears upon reaching ten years old or when that person is born. Pink writing means romantic, Blue means platonic. But it's the Purple writing that confuses people, because that person can be either romantic or platonic.

Soulmate marks are always in pairs. If you have a person's name then they have yours. It just might not be the same color...

When two people have each others names in Pink, their love is the type that appears 'Once Upon A Time...'

When both have Purple names it is usually a second chance at love...

Matching Blue is the friend who is there for you no questions asked no matter what is happening.

Blue and Purple combination is quite common, especially in platonic male/female relationships. The one with the purple mark often harbors feelings for the other, hidden deep down or for a fleeting period of time.

The problems arise when one has Purple or Blue and the other has Pink.

Pink/Purple combos often tend to be a sacrificial love, especially when the person with the purple mark has a second purple or a pink. The one with the pink is willing to do anything to make that person happy, even at the cost of their own happiness.

Pink/Blue is the most devastating. One pining for the other with no hope of a happy ending.

It is rare that a person has only one mark. Most have two or three, and four is still not uncommon. Just as rare as having a single mark is having five or more.Usually a person with two will have a pink and a blue, occasionally a pink and a purple. With three you normally have one of each or a pink and two blues. While exeptions are common, only once in a blue moon does a person have two pink marks. Just as rare is not having a pink.

Common is it for siblings to have each others names etched in blue on their wrists. Twins and other multiples rarely don't have each others names.

There is a report of a man with five blue marks, and a woman with four pink ones. A woman who had one purple her whole life. But those are rare and we aren't talking about them, we are talking about the Avengers, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and other favorites of that world.


	2. Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned that these would be short...

Steve Rogers always had two names that appeared on his wrist on his tenth birthday. Margaret Carter written in pink, and James Barns written in blue. It was simple Bucky was his best friend and Peggy was his love. Until he woke up after his crash with three more names. Natalia Romanova and Samuel Wilson written in blue, and Sharon Carter written in pink...


	3. Peggy Carter

Peggy Carter had three names- one of each. Steven Rogers in pink, Angelina Martinelli in blue, and Daniel Sousa in purple. When Steve's plane went down she was crushed, the only one of her soulmates that she had met was dead. Upon meeting the other two her spirits lifted despite never asking Daniel what color her name was on his wrist.


	4. Sharon Carter

Sharon Carter's names always confused her. Steven Rogers written with pink, and James Barns and Samuel Wilson written with blue. Two of the three names on her wrist were dead, including the pink name identical to one on her aunt's wrist, so she covered them with makeup and asked her Aunt Peggy for stories about Captian America and the Howling Comandos.


	5. Natasha Romanoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing response! I've gotten two requests that I am currently trying to figure out that will be up soon. Until then engoy!

Natasha Romanoff had two names on her wrist. One pink and one blue. Clinton Barton was pink and Steven Rogers was blue. The words were hidden throughout her time in the red room so as to not be a distraction, but the band was taken off after joining SHEILD only to be replaced with other coverings so that Clint wouldn't know that his name was in pink rather than in blue or purple.


	6. Clint Barton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished the two requested names realy quick, more so than I figured I could (It helped that I had one mostly planed out anyway before getting the request.) So I figured I'd post this chapter before those two as not to lose continuity.
> 
> Up next- Tony Stark

Clint Barton had two purple marks to start with, Laura Smith, and Barbra Morse. At fourteen years old a third purple mark joined them, spelling Natalia Romanova. He decided that which ever one he met first would be romantic unless theirs of his name was blue, Bobbi's mark was in blue so he he cantinued to search for the other two, not realizing that the one he would meet next was written in purple while the last was in pink. It wasn't until years later that a fourth mark apeared, blue writing spelling Kathrine Bishop.


	7. Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I will post Skye and FitzSimmons. Comment who on the character list you want next and/or a suggestion for me to write!

Tony Stark didn't believe in soulmates. Despite having three names on his wrist. James Rhodes and Bruce Banner were written in blue and Virginia Potts in pink. He calls James Rhodes 'Rhodey' and Virginia Potts 'Pepper' in denial. If their name is not on his wrist then they are not his soulmate, so he changes their names. After becoming Ironman though he begins to start to believe in the marks, though the nicknames have stuck he starts to accept that they will be there for him no matter what. By the time he meets Bruce he almost believes completely and accepts that they are to be 'Science Bros' forever.


	8. Skye

Skye's soulmarks are what kept her sane through the foster system. It was her proof that someone would care for her and be a family to her. She had more names than was normal which made her certain that she would find at least one of them. Philip Coulson, Melinda May, Leopold Fitz, and Jemma Simmons were all written in blue, with Lincoln Campbell in the middle of them, written in purple. When she met the team though she never thought to see theirs, to see what her birth name was, she figured that they simply had Mary-Sue Poots written on their wrists. But she was happy. She had finally found her family. Upon meeting Lincoln she wasn't sure what to think. He was handsome for sure and sweet and caring but she wasn't quite sure whether she wanted their relationship to be romantic or platonic or how to go about asking him to see his soulmarks. When he was captured she still hadn’t decided she just knew she didn't want to lose him.


	9. FitzSimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist putting these two's chapters together, so enjoy a double length chapter

 

Leo Fitz had two names on his wrist. Jemma Simmons written in pink and Daisy Johnson written in blue. When he first met Jemma he was too shy to go up to her and tell her that her name was on his wrist in pink or talk to her at all, how could he when she was so beautiful AND smart? Then they began working together and all thoughts of soulmarks flew from his mind it wasn't until she got the alien virus and had to be fished out of the ocean that he even thought of his soulmarks again, he figured though that given as she hadn't mentioned her's, it must be blue rather than pink or even purple. When they were at the bottom of the ocean he decided it was his last chance to tell her. But he didn't die and she left, and he thought he had ruined what they had. Then she told him and they were going to dinner, and everything was perfect. Then she disappeared.

 

Jemma Simmons wasn't obsessed with finding her soulmates like the other girls in her school, though when the two names appeared on her wrist she was ecstatic. Now they might actually take her seriously rather than treating her like a little kid. Leopold Fitz had appeared in pink, followed by Daisy Johnson in blue. When she joined S.H.I.E.L.D and met Fitz she was convinced that he hated her because he wouldn't talk to her at all, even when she tried to start a conversation with him. She wondered if he was disappointed that her name was on his wrist rather than someone else's. Then one day their professor paired them together for a project, he actually understood her and the worked well together. Soon they were inseparable but she became convinced that her name must be in blue on his wrist. Then came the med pod. He loved her, enough to die for her but didn't realize that she couldn't live without him. When he woke up her presence was detracting from his healing so she left. When Bobbi was shot and she saw Hunter's panic she was only reminded of how she felt in the pod, giving her enough courage to tell Fitz how she felt and about her soulmark.


	10. Wanda Maximoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have one for Pietro or Vision to accompany this written yet. I'm having trouble with Pietro and haven't had the inspiration for Vision yet. But as per request...

Wanda Maximoff only had one name appear on her wrist on her tenth birthday. Her brothers name written in blue. She had expected this as twins names almost always appeared so. One soulmate was very rare so for months she waited hoping that her second soulmate was just more than ten years younger than her. Then the shells went off in their apartment building and she accepted that Pietro was her only family and her only soulmate. The night after the battle against Ultron she simply stared at her wrist crying both tears of pain and joy. Her brother was dead but her second soulmark  had appeared. A single pink word lay under the blue writing of her brothers name. Vision.


	11. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about re writing some of the shorter chapters. Thoughts?

Thor for centuries had four names on his wrist, the names of the wariors three written in blue, and three letters written in purple. Sif. Yet to him purple might as well have been blue. He dreamed of waking up one morning with pink letters along his wrist. When that day arrived he could not be more excited about those two words. Jane Foster.


	12. Lady Sif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I love her way more than most fans...

Sif always had four names. The warriors three each had their name written in blue one after another above a single word in pink which she hid knowing that he hoped for his own pink mark to appear, considering her name in purple not enough. When two words in pink apeared on his wrist she held back the urge to cry and forced herself to be happy for him, because if he was happy, what more could she ask for?


	13. Scott Lang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with school, rehearsal for the school play and cadets. Now I'm home with bronchitis amd a broken knee-cap and have nothing else to do. I've actually had this one written for months, I just never had time to post it.
> 
> I also have been hesitant to post due to debating with myself whether or not to edit a few of the earlier chapters. Mostly for length, but I've come to have some new ships. None of them breaking my OTPs but previous relationship that I adore as long as they're not endgame. Thoughts on the matter?

Scott Lang was nine when he decided that soulmates were stupid. When his first soulmark appeared he bound his wrist without even looking at the one name that appeared. When his daughter was born Cassandra Lang appeared in blue just barely visible under the edge of the band. She became his world, his whole reason for living. He began to realize how much a person's soulmates meant, yet the thought never struck him to check the name on his other soulmark. Not until he was in prison, lost without his child. Sitting in his cell one night he carefully unbound the wrapping that had been on his wrist for the larger portion of his life. Hope Pym was written in pink, for that was her name, despite using her mother's maiden name. When he finally met her, he was equal parts amazed and terrified. He did not try to pursue a relationship though, Cassie was his soulmate too and being her father was more important than romance any day.


	14. Hope VanDyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of my New Year's resolutions was to update or post at least one story per week so I will be updating this and Little Hawk much more frequently, and posting one shots occasionally. What Could Go Wrong is on a bit of a hiatus though as my inspiration has disappeared completely and not returned for months.

Hope Van Dyne remembers being five years old, tracing her's and her mother's names along her father's wrist as he read to her before bed. In her mind soulmates were the greatest thing in the world. Then her mother died and her father disappeared into his work. She saw him once holding his wrist, crying out for her mother through his tears; she quickly retreated to her bedroom as not to be seen, and her opnion changed. At seven years old she decided that soulmarks only ever could bring pain. She wrapped her wrist with a scarf the night before her tenth birthday, knowing that her father's name would be written there in blue come the morning, and not wanting to see the other names that might appear. The scarf was replaced frequently through out the years, though she never looked at her wrist, and eventually a black wristband took its place. It was only after Cassie Lang asked her why her daddy had the two of them's names written on his wrist, that she pulled the covering off her wrist for the final time, smiling at the two names  written under her father's name. Scott Lang in pink and Cassandra Lang in blue.


	15. Steve Rogers- New version

When Steve Rogers turned ten he already knew one of them. He had been spending the night when his own name appeared in blue on Bucky's wrist. They were already brothers in all but blood, this just proved it. Now James Barns was written in blue on his own wrist. A second name had appeared underneath it as well, the pink letters spelled out Margaret Carter. Imagine his shock when the name gentle name belonged to such a fierce stubborn woman! When he lost his brother he lost  part of himself and his missions became more reckless. When he brought the plane down he could hear the heartbreak in Peggy's voice as she begged him not to. His own heart shattered as well but he couldn't do anything else. When he woke up he was lost, he had lost his brother and his love, it was weeks before he could even bring himself to look at his wrist. Three additional names had appeared Natalia Romanova and Samuel Wilson were written in blue, with Sharon Carter in pink. Once he realized that Natasha was Natalia it made so much sense, the pull he felt towards her. She was the sister he never had. Meeting Sam was random but they were instantly brothers. The third new name, the second pink one haunted him. Was the universe mocking him? But Peggy had smiled when she had seen his new mark and told him he deserved to find her. When he met her he didn't realize it and fought against his growing affection. He couldn't betray a soulmate, but he couldn't help but feel drawn to this nurse who lived next door to him. But Bucky was alive and brain washed, he had to get his brother back. At Peggy's funeral when he found out Sharon's name he was shocked, but it made sense. Then he was at war snd trying to find Bucky, and she was helping him and he couldn't even pretend to hide his love for her anymore.


	16. Peggy Carter- New Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totaly though the new Steve chapter posted last week! Turns out that due to crummy Internet connection it was in my drafts all week! Any way now you get both a updated chapter for both Peggy and Steve!

Peggy Carter had four names, her brother's name was expected- Michael Carter was in blue along with three additional ones. Steven Rogers written in pink, Angelina Martinelli in blue, and Daniel Sousa in purple. She never put much stock in them. Of course her and her brother were linked, that's kind of how siblings worked. When he died though the anguish was unbearable and she could no longer deny his final wish for her. Nor could she deny her desire to know her other soulmates. When she first saw the file for Steven Rogers she fell in love. Her superiors didn't believe her when she told them that she thought that the skinny boy who dropped the flag pole was the best fit for Rebirth. They thought of her as a silly love struck girl, but she was right and he was darn near perfect in all ways. When he brought that darned plane down the healing pieces of her heart were scattered again. Why? Why had she lost them both? But she continued on and met her other two soulmates, Angie was her sister and lightened her heart. She was wary with Daniel though. His names were always hidden under long sleeves and purple names could be tricky. She couldn't allow herself to love him romantically if her name was in blue on his wrist, she couldn't handle heartbreak like that. But her name was in pink, he showed her when she yelled at him about giving up the atomic bombs. If Jack hadn't interrupted them she would have kissed him then.


	17. Sharon Carter-New Version

Sharon Carter thought her names were a cruel joke. Yes, for as long as she could remember she had been in love with Captian America and the stories her great-aunt told of him and Bucky. But they were dead and their names on her wrist nearly brought her to tears when she first saw them. James Barns was written in blue and Steve Rogers in pink. When she showed Aunt Peggy the woman simply held her and told her more stories while they traced the identical marks on each other's wrists. Sharon had no hope of meeting them so she threw herself into S.H.I.E.L.D with all her heart. It was built in Steve's honor after all. But then he was alive, the quest to find his body had never stopped, but she had never joined one of those missions to prevent her heart from shattering even more. She had never imagined that they'd find him alive, that she would ever meet the man her heart had always belonged to, despite attempts to find someone else. She was assigned to be his backup and it wrenched her heart as she fell in love with him, not just the idea of him, but couldn't tell him. Then S.H.I.E.L.D was gone and James Barns was alive and he was at war. So she helped him, returned his shield and Sam's wings, and gave him the file on Bucky. It wasn't as much as she wanted to do, but it was all she could.


	18. Natasha Romanoff - New Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA. 12th Grade is insane.
> 
> Also warning that this chapter is a quite dark, enough that I have upped the rating...

Natasha Romanoff had three names on her wrist. One in each color. Clint Barton was in pink, James Barnes was in purple and Steven Rogers was in blue. The only reason she ever knew her birthday was because that is when she felt the marks appear under the bindings on her wrist. She wasn't allowed to know them or even their names. It would distract her on her missions. She hated the band and removed at the first opportunity after joining S.H.I.E.L.D. The image was seared unto her mind but new coverings were instantly put on. Clint couldn't know his name was in pink. She couldn't do that to him, she couldn't ruin his marriage, couldn't break the hearts of the little boy who called her 'Aunty Nat' and the baby girl who's first steps were to her. When she met Steve it was easy, they fell into sync in the battle field and teased each other like siblings. She knew his wrist had identical blue writing to her purple, but never asked. The records stated that Barnes was dead, but he wasn't. He was the Winter Soldier. The man who had been brought into the Red Room to help train her when she was fourteen. The man who made her punch her first target in the face until her hands were covered in not only his blood but her own as well. The man who shot his target clean through her. This reality made her sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what characters you want!
> 
> -Xan


End file.
